


photograph

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: FAIRY GALA HERE I COME11!1!!, M/M, OOC?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Malleus ingin menggodakucing kecilnyasiang ini.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	photograph

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **photograph © peach_milktea**

Malleus Draconia mendapati sedikit huru-hara di Ruang Cermin saat tak sengaja berjalan di lorong siang itu.

“Leona Kingscholar, diamlah sebentar! Kami tidak ingin riasanmu terlihat buruk di depan kamera!”

Suara tinggi Vil yang menarik Malleus untuk masuk. Netra hijaunya sempat mengedar untuk mengenali keadaan yang tengah berlangsung. Ada ketua asrama Pomefiore, Octavinelle (dengan dua anak buah kepercayaannya), Scarabia, dan … Leona.

Di antara sosok-sosok yang menjejali pun, Malleus menyadari adanya dekorasi sedemikian rupa hingga ruangan ini tidak terlihat lagi seperti ruang pertemuan mereka semula. Di satu sudut terdapat meja dengan alat-alat rias berserakan, di pojokan lain ada kain putih yang dipasang menyerupai layar besar beserta ornamen bunga-bunga merah jambu yang digantung selaras.

Hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi sempat membuat Malleus berpikir keberadaannya di sana tidak dirasakan, sampai Kalim pun menghampirinya dalam balutan busana yang belum pernah Malleus lihat sebelumnya.

“Malleus, senang melihatmu di sini!”

Pria yang disapa, membalas dengan anggukan singkat. “Sibuk sekali kelihatannya, Asim.”

“Sejak pagi sudah seperti ini!” Kalim terdengar bersemangat, “Kepala sekolah meminta kami membuat foto khusus untuk acara _Fairy Gala_ nanti! Bukankah itu bagus? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar!”

 _Fairy Gala_? Malleus baru mendengarnya. Tampaknya bertambah lagi satu acara di mana kehadiran Malleus tidak diharapkan. Bahkan sesi foto ini pun tidak ia ketahui. Bukankah ironis saat mengetahui nama acara ini dan tidak menghadirkan sosok Malleus Draconia yang _notabene_ keturunan peri?

Menyadari lawan bicaranya terlalu lama larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kalim kembali menyahut, “Malleus, kau mau menonton sesi fotonya? Setelah ini giliran Leona.”

Nama Leona berhasil menarik Malleus dari lamunan hingga seringai tipisnya muncul, “Tentu.”

Kalim tambah antusias, “Ke sini!”

Malleus mengikuti arah Kalim melangkah. Mereka pun berhenti di depan set pemotretan yang sudah diatur oleh si belut bersaudara. Sementara itu Leona berdiri di antara hiasan bunga yang berlaku seperti tirai-tirai.

“Leona-san, berposelah seolah-olah kau tengah menyibak tirai-tirai bunga tersebut.” Dari belakang lensa kameranya, Azul memberi instruksi.

Malleus sempat menangkap air muka Leona yang tampak enggan, “Tch. Merepotkan sekali.”

“Kalau kau cepat berpose, kita bisa cepat selesai, Leona-san.”

Leona mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menuruti perintah Azul.

Pangeran muda itu pun mulai bermain peran. Ia hanya harus berpura-pura sebentar saja kan? Lantas ia mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga berada di bawah level dagu, sementara telapak tangannya mengarah ke kamera dan beberapa jari ditekuk untuk menimbulkan impresi alami. Properti rangkaian bunga yang dibiarkan menggantung, menjadi bingkai yang harmonis. Manik hijaunya pun turut menghayati sehingga kian mempertegas keberadaan Leona di tengah set tersebut.

Malleus tidak sadar sampai menahan napas tatkala memerhatikan eksistensi Leona di sana.

“Oke, tahan posisi. Satu, dua, tiga!” Di akhir aba-aba, muncul sekelebat cahaya seperti kilat. Azul memeriksa hasil tangkapan kameranya sesaat sebelum berkomentar, “Ini sudah kelihatan bagus! Kita sudah selesai, Leona-san!”

**.**

**.**

Leona menguap lebar seraya meregangkan badannya. Ia kembali bersandar menyamankan diri dengan tangan sebagai bantalan kepala. Teriknya siang itu, tidak terlalu terasa di bawah naungan pohon besar tempatnya berteduh saat ini.

Leona memastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu tidur siangnya kali ini, karena kemarin kegiatan bersantainya sempat diinterupsi acara pemotretan merepotkan. Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena kepala sekolah gagak itu yang meminta, Leona tidak akan menuruti dan memilih untuk lanjut melanglang buana ke alam mimpi.

Kuap lebar kembali terbentuk, sudah waktunya ia tidur. Tapi baru juga dua helaan napas Leona terpejam, satu suara mengusiknya.

“Wah, wah. Ada kucing kecil yang sedang tidur, rupanya.”

Leona membuka mata dan langsung disambut oleh siluet seorang pemuda dengan tanduk di kepala tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Lidah Leona berdecak kesal, “Mau apa kau, Malleus?”

Malleus terkekeh pelan, “Begitukah caranya kau menyapa kekasihmu, Kingscholar?”

Disebut begitu malah membuat Leona tersentak bangun. Mukanya memanas dan refleks celingak-celinguk untuk meyakinkan diri jika tidak ada entitas lain yang mendengar.

“J-jangan ucapkan itu keras-keras! Bagaimana kalau orang lain sampai mencuri dengar?!”

“Oh, maaf. Aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu sampai-sampai lupa memelankan suara.”

Malleus melempar seringai asimetris, Leona langsung menyadari jika ucapan Malleus barusan hanya bualan semata.

“Ada apa?” Leona bertanya lagi.

“Aku mau mengucapkan selamat untuk sesi pemotretanmu tempo hari.”

Baru saja ia berhasil mengontrol diri, Malleus malah mengangkat topik yang sangat ingin Leona hindari. Semburat merah muda mampir lagi memulas pipinya, “H—ha! Dari mana kau tahu?!”

“Aku melihatmu kemarin. Kau tidak sadar?”

Mata Leona mengerjap. Agaknya kemarin ia terlalu fokus ke kamera sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Malleus, “U-uh, tidak …” Leona pun kembali menimpali, “Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku seusai pemotretan?”

“Crewel-sensei menungguku di laboratorium. Jadi aku langsung pergi saat semuanya selesai.” Malleus jawab sekenanya, “Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Kingscholar. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini?”

Malleus melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Uhh … aku kira … mereka sudah memberitahumu—” Suara Leona makin mengecil di akhir frasa seiring dengan tatapan iris Malleus yang seakan menghakimi, “Oke, oke! Jangan menatapku begitu, Malleus! Aku hanya … tidak ingin kau melihatku. Itu saja.” Leona menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berterus terang jelas bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman.

Penyataan Leona, menuai tarikan alis Malleus, “Alasannya?”

Leona menggeram singkat, “Perlukah aku jawab?”

“Aku tidak ingat memberikanmu toleransi apapun.”

Putra mahkota Afterglow Savannah tersudut.

“… kostum lalu set foto dan segalanya, bukan gayaku. Jadi aku tidak ingin kau melihatku dengan penampilan memalukan seperti itu.”

Malleus memberi jeda sejenak. Leona jadi benar-benar mirip kucing kecil yang tidak ingin membuat tuannya kecewa.

“Pfft—”

“H-hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!” Leona menjadi berang gara-gara kejujurannya malah dibalas hinaan.

Seketika Malleus mampu mengendalikan dirinya kembali, “Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau bisa semanis ini, Kingscholar.”

“Berisik!”

Malleus mengeluarkan senyum tipis, ”Tapi menurutku, kau tidak memalukan sama sekali.” Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik blazer-nya, “Malah kau kelihatan sangat manis di sini.”

Leona memicingkan mata untuk mendapati secarik kertas di tangan Malleus adalah cetak fotonya dalam balutan kostum _Fairy Gala_ , “Kau—dapat dari mana?!”

“Ashengrotto yang memberikannya padaku.”

Azul sialan.

Leona lantas melesat guna merebut foto tersebut. Namun sepersekian detik milik Malleus nyatanya lebih cepat dari Leona, sehingga dengan mudah ia menghindar.

“Hati-hati. Kau bisa merusaknya, Kucing Kecil.”

“Memang itu tujuanku, Sialan!”

Leona kembali melancarkan serangannya dan berkali-kali Malleus mampu mengelik. Bila seseorang memerhatikan, dari jauh mereka kelihatan seperti majikan yang sedang mengajak peliharannya bermain.

Perseteruan mereka terus berlanjut sampai Leona dapat menangkap titik buta Malleus. Ia berhasil menerjang pria tinggi tersebut, membuat keseimbangan Malleus goyah, dan berakhir dengan tubuh keduanya terhempas ke tanah.

Malleus tertawa kecil, “Baiklah, kau menang! Aku akan memberikan foto ini padamu, tapi dengan satu syarat.”

“Apa?”

Telunjuk Malleus bergerak menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Mengetahui maksud isyarat sang kekasih, Leona tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya.

“A-aku tidak mau!”

“Kalau begitu foto ini jadi properti pribadiku selama—”

Belum rampung bertutur, Leona mencuri kecupan singkat pada bibir Malleus. Namun sebelum Leona mampu memutus ciuman, tangan Malleus yang bebas menekan belakang kepala Leona hingga tautan bibir mereka kian dalam. Lidah Malleus melesak masuk dan bergerilya. Sampai ketika ia mengetahui Leona butuh pasokan udara, barulah ia melepas jalinan antara keduanya.

Leona terengah-engah dan menatap Malleus tajam sementara Malleus menaikkan seringainya.

“Anak baik.” Puncak kepala Leona ditepuk perlahan sebagai apresiasi, “Sesuai janjiku, ini foto yang kau mau, Sayang.”

**.**

**.**

“Hari ini kau kelihatannya sedang senang, eh, Malleus?” Goda Lilia tatkala mengamati gerak-gerik sang tuan muda Draconia.

Sudut bibir Malleus naik membentuk senyum misterius. Lilia memang selalu tajam, ia tidak heran. “Bisa dibilang begitu. Satu-dua hal menarik terjadi hari ini.”

“Hee? Aku jadi penasaran.” Sosok yang lebih tua ikut tersenyum, “Bagaimana kalau ceritakan nanti saat kita sampai di asrama?”

“Dengan secangkir teh, aku rasa tidak masalah.”

Lilia masih menyimpan senyumannya, “Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?” Kakinya mulai melangkah kembali menyusuri lorong sekolah dan Malleus mengikuti di belakang.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju asrama, Malleus sempat menyeluk ke balik blazer-nya dan meraih salinan lain foto Leona yang berhasil ia simpan. Seringainya naik. Satu kecupan pendek sebelum hasil potret tersebut Malleus masukkan lagi.

Menggoda _kucing kecil_ memang selalu semenarik ini.

**.**

**.**

**[]**

**Author's Note:**

> Senin ujian tapi asupan tidak bisa ditunda uhuk /heh/ BTW AYO SEMANGAT BUAT YANG MAU GACHA LEONA DI EVENT NANTI!!1!!111!!
> 
> oh iya! Makasih buat yang udah komen dan kudos di fic sebelumnya yaa~ owo


End file.
